No Such Thing
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.
1. In which an argument backfires

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Okay, so here's my newest Shink fic. It goes without saying that Sheik is male and is his own person in this fic.

Warning: Shounen ai (MxM pairing) Don't like it, then turn back now.

* * *

No Such Thing

Chapter 1: In which an argument backfires

Waiting in the castle courtyard was becoming increasingly dull for the Sheikah currently lounging against the thick ivy veiled in shadows that covered the eastern wall of the castle grounds. It was another typical day for Sheik, overlooking the Princess Zelda's meetings from a safe distance. It was a job that, although the Princess thought was necessary, was completely pointless when Impa was there to silence anyone who got too close before Sheik noticed the threat.

Lately, Zelda had begun requesting his presence a lot more frequently, and at the time Sheik had accepted the role, realising too late that there was probably an underlying reason for this.

Sheik had recently become aware of the Princess' fondness for the Hero. He had also became aware of Zelda's fondness for placing him in difficult situations with said Hero. The incident in the coal cellar was not one that he'd like to repeat.

Sheik watched silently, hidden as usual as the Princess and the Hero conversed. That is, as the Princess fawned over him with false smiles and tinkling laughter while Link looked...frankly bewildered to be honest.

It was pathetic, Sheik thought as he watched the pair but he couldn't help the pang of anger that sparked at the light interaction between them. The vindictive side of him wanted the Princess' affections for the Hero to be cruelly dashed, but then he realised that it was jealousy of Zelda's ability to speak to the Hero without needing any reason for doing so that was making him act this way.

It was something that Sheik wasn't able to do.

Sheik observed the Hero's reaction; he looked either oblivious or indifferent, the Sheikah couldn't tell which, but then again the Hero wasn't the most perceptive of beings.

Figuring that he'd better let his presence be known, if only to stop the princess' self indulgent monologue, the Sheikah stepped out from the shadows, walking through the stone archway and into the courtyard that the Princess Zelda was so fond of, seeming to materialise from nowhere.

"Pardon the interruption, Princess." the Sheikah hoped that his tone sounded sincere, but he was somewhat distracted when Zelda smiled broadly as he approached her. That smile was not a good sign.

"Sheik, I'd almost forgotten you were there." Zelda spoke to me with that same knowing smile, "Will you escort the Hero out of the castle for me?"

Sheik frowned. Since when did the Hero need to get led out of the castle?

"I am sure that the Hero is able to find his way out of the castle by himself." the Sheikah tried to remain polite, but he couldn't help the deadpan tone to his voice.

A quiet laughter to his right caught his attention and Sheik glanced at the Hero, who was smirking widely, seemingly amused by the whole situation.

"You're being rude to our guest." the Princess snapped at him and folded her arms sternly. "Escort him out. That's an order and you know you can't refuse an order from me."

"Yes, Highness." Sheik turned away, silently cursing the blood oath that bound him to this job. "Very well, Hero. I will escort you out of the castle. Follow me, if you will." he mock-bowed, glaring at the Hero and forcing a smile as he motioned for the Hero to exit through the right passageway, waiting for Link to walk on ahead then following to walk beside him.

* * *

"So, dear escort of mine, what's wrong you're not speaking?" Link questioned as they begun to walk through the maze-like corridors of the castle's interior hallways, looking towards the decidedly pissed off Sheikah to his left and grinning smugly.

"Shut it." Sheik snapped at him.

"Now, now. You're being rude to your esteemed guest." the Hero merely smirked wider.

"You know perfectly well you're a regular, not a guest." the Sheikah's tone was impatient still, but the haughty quality had gone from his voice. "Why the hell didn't you say that you could get to the front entrance on your own anyway?" he asked irritatedly.

"I couldn't help it. It's too fun watching you trying to be serious."

"I am serious." Sheik couldn't help but feel a little insulted at this comment.

"So, what do you think of that little display?" the Sheikah realised that Link was referring to Zelda's behaviour.

"She's planning something again."

"Yeah, looks like it." the Hero sighed, then perked up, "You know you love her little matchmaking games, really."

"How idiotic." Sheik's disdain was obvious, "I don't _love_ anything. There's no such thing. It's pathetic that people even believe in all that romantic mushy crap."

"Really?" Link's tone of mock surprise caused the Sheikah to turn and face him, not really expecting such a response. "You called it romantic. It sounds like you want someone to love you." Sheik tried not to flinch as the Hero leaned towards him.

"You're mistaken, Hero." His tone was clipped, impatient. Link had hit on a nerve and Sheik knew it.

"Hey, there's no need to get tetchy."

"The only reason you're still here is because the Princess has fallen for you!" the Sheikah found himself becoming angry, "If she wasn't so damn cliché, you would have been returned to your own time like you were supposed to!" he tried to sound angry, but it didn't really work and Sheik's voice sounded more half-hearted than he had intended it to.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that..."

"What do you mean 'I'm aware of that'?!"

"Well, it happens, doesn't it? I can hardly be rude to her since she's allowed me to stay in this time, even though I'm not remotely interested in her, can I?"

"..." Sheik had to admit that the Hero had a point...

"Why are you so interested anyway? Wouldn't you have missed me if I got sent back?" he smiled mischievously.

"What? No, I was just-"

"You must have been interested if you asked. Any particular reason why?"

"No! And I'm not interested!" Sheik protested, colour rising in his cheekbones beneath his cowl and he turned on his heel to leave now that they had arrived in the main reception area of the castle. The Hero could easily find his way out from here.

"Okay, okay." he spoke, "Sheesh, you don't need to get so worked up, I was only teasing, you know." Link spoke, looking back at the Sheikah. "Oh, we've got a training mission tomorrow. It's under Princess Zelda's orders that we've to take part."

"What?" Sheik stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the Hero, distracted by this information. "When was this decided?!"

"Weren't you listening? That's what she was talking about today. First thing tomorrow, apparently." Link spoke, "She didn't mention what the training involved, though."

"Din knows." Sheik echoed blankly, not knowing what to think. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." he concluded, raising a hand in farewell, turning on his heel and walking back through the castle hallways, lost in his own thoughts wondering about the imminent training exercise and just what exactly the Princess was planning now.

* * *

Link watched the other figure leave with something akin to sadness. He only meant to tease the Sheikah a little, but he'd forgotten how hyper-sensitive Sheik was when it came to anything that could be considered remotely personal. Ask how Sheik was and you were likely to be met with a long, hard stare as though the Sheikah believed he was being interrogated.

The Hero didn't know how to approach the subject without it resulting in the Sheikah bolting from him. He didn't know what to say to him, but agreed with the Princess that it would have to be taken slowly and built up for a while. He could hardly just show up and say 'by the way, I think I love you', could he?

That quiet word he'd had with the Princess had also proved to be invaluable, as Zelda had become a vital ally in the quest to win the Sheikah's heart. If her involvement so far was anything to go by, then the Princess was taking this role in her stride.

Though the Hero had to admit, the Princess was less than subtle in the way she handled these matters.

Oh, well. The end result would be worth it. He hoped.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	2. In which the training begins

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: In which the training begins

Many people were under the assumption that Sheik lived like a monk; getting up a ridiculously early hours and living a meticulously neat and tidy life. These assumptions couldn't be more wrong.

Sheik hated mornings. He rarely woke before high noon and remained in a barely awake state for a while after getting up. Link, on the other hand, couldn't be more different; he woke as the sun first cracked over the horizon and was looking decidedly more chipper than the Princess felt, smiling brightly at Zelda across the table and sipping on a mug of tea.

6:00am was not the best time in the morning.

The Princess knew this; it was one of the reasons that she'd called the training to begin at such an early hour, before Sheik barely knew where he was, let alone what was going on around him.

The other reason that the Princess had set the time so early was that she could send the Hero to go fetch Sheik from his quarters and Link would be able to see the Sheikah in all his bed-headed, tired-eyed cuteness.

First thing in the morning was also the only safe time to approach the Sheikah's room without the threat of losing an ear to his throwing daggers. Although, the Princess wondered if this assumption was correct.

"So." Link broke the momentary silence. "Are you going to tell me what you've got planned, or should I just go along with it?" the Hero asked casually.

"Just go with it." the Princess smiled sweetly, and Link realised that it was the kind of expression that meant she had thought of everything. Whether her plan was a good idea, however, remained to be seen.

"You're not going to do anything too over the top, are you?" The Hero couldn't quite shake the feeling that this could rapidly go very wrong.

"Of course not." the Princess sat her own teacup down onto the table in an almost business-like fashion and levelled her gaze towards Link, her expression turning serious. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Link?" the Princess asked, watching the Hero with concern in her eyes. "You don't know anything about him. You don't even know if he feels the same."

"No." Link spoke firmly, looking away wistfully at the floor, "I'm sure he feels the same, but he's holding back for some reason. Sometimes when I catch him looking at me, there's this understanding between us...it's like he knows, but..." and he sighed irritably.

"That may be true, but Sheik may not be able to admit that to himself. He might think that you're just toying with him to prove a point."

"I know." Link's tone was sombre, "But I want him to realise that I am serious. That I really do care about him."

The Princess considered the Hero's words and she knew that they were the truth. "I understand." she spoke softly, "And you do know that I wish you the best of luck, don't you?" she inquired and the Hero nodded his head in reply. "Well, I think it's about time Sheik was joining us, don't you?" she changed tact quickly, that mischievous gleam returning to her eyes. "Would you find Sheik and bring him to me, please?"

"Okay." Link wasn't fooled by the Princess' mock-innocent request and smiled back knowingly as Zelda gave directions to Sheik's quarters, turning on his heel and exiting through the door waving a hand in farewell.

* * *

As he walked through the castle hallways following the Princess' instruction, Link wondered vaguely what she had in store for them. If all else fails, feign ignorance, he thought.

The Hero didn't recall ever being in this wing of the castle, it was so far removed from the centre of the main grounds. Although, Link thought, that's probably why the Sheikah liked it. Continuing down the corridor at a leisurely pace, Link noticed the lack of regal decoration that filled the rest of the castle. The floor was tiled and the walls bare; it was almost as if Sheik had took up residence in the dungeons.

The Hero halted in front of the third door on the left hand side of the hallway that the Princess said was where the Sheikah dwelled, Link raised his fist and knocked smartly on the wooden surface.

"Sheik, it's me. The Princess sent me to fetch you." Link called, figuring that it was wise to let his companion know why he was being disturbed at so early an hour.

As he waited patiently, Link thought that he heard a muffled curse and the sound of someone dressing hastily.

Apparently, the Sheikah wasn't already awake when he called, so Link leaned against the rough stone wall and settled against it until Sheik emerged from his room.

"Why does she have to start the training so early?" Sheik growled exasperatedly from the other side of the door, his voice sounding muffled.

"She hasn't told me why yet." Link replied evenly, "The training exercise may take some time, so perhaps that's the reason."

Another grumble of curses was heard, then the sound of a heavy metal bolt being pulled back and the door swung open. Sheik walked past where the Hero stood, still in the process of winding the bandages he wore around his left forearm, his usually tufty bangs sticking out at odd angles, and the Hero could tell by the Sheikah's demeanour that his companion wasn't entirely overjoyed at being woken at this Goddess-forsaken hour as Sheik stalked past rigidly.

"Get moving, Hero." Sheik commanded without looking backwards at him, and Link strode quickly to catch up, falling into step beside his haughty companion.

"Aren't you going to say 'Good Morning' to me?" Link teased, knowing that it would irritate the Sheikah.

Sheik glared his response, silencing Link's attempt at conversation. The Hero didn't take the hint.

"Okay, okay." Link spoke, "You don't need to be so angry. What's wrong, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" his questioned with a grin tugging at his lips. Sheik growled angrily under his breath.

"Why the hell did the Princess send you to come get me anyway?!" Sheik asked sternly. "I'm perfectly capable of getting up on my own."

"Well, you weren't waking up, see. And Zelda wanted to get started so..." Link's words trailed off as he realised that Sheik wasn't listening.

"Do we know what the exercise is yet?" Sheik questioned, the stern quality gone from his voice.

"No, not yet." the Hero replied, "But it's sure to be interesting."

Sheik made a non-committal sound, making it clear that he wasn't convinced.

* * *

They arrived back in the discussion room that the Princess was waiting for them in, and Link saw that Impa was also present now, the Sheikah elder looming sternly behind where Zelda sat.

"Sheik, Link, I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to." Zelda reprimanded with a smile.

"My apologies for being late, Highness." Sheik spoke, bowing his head a few inches as he spoke.

"No matter." the Princess waived off Sheik's words, "Now, before you begin, you'll need to leave your regular weapons here. I don't want either of you hurt." she spoke firmly. "Impa, if you would-?" Zelda prompted her bodyguard to deal with the weapons check.

"Sheik, hand over your weapons. You too, Hero." the Sheikah elder commanded.

Sheik began removing the many hidden blades stored amongst his usual garb without question, including the short blade strapped to his back, several throwing daggers and Senbon needles along with his usual supply of Deku Teleportation nuts.

Link however, spoke up. "Zelda, isn't it a bit foolish for me to leave the Master Sword out of my grasp? What if it gets lost?"

"I will protect it for you, Hero, so do not concern yourself with the details." Impa cut in briskly, "Remove your weapons."

The Hero did so hesitantly, placing the legendary blade onto the table before unstrapping the Hylian Shield from his back, placing it down, then rifling through his pouches for his other equipment.

"Are all your weapons removed?" Impa asked surveying the pair. Link and the Sheikah nodded, confirming that they no longer possessed any weapons, and the Sheikah elder began moving the equipment into a large safe at the back of the room, locking the iron door with a satisfying click and attaching the key to her belt.

Once content with the fact that the Hero and Sheik's belongings were safely locked away, the Princess spoke up again. "Okay, Impa if you would present them with the equipment they need for their exercise."

Impa turned to retrieve some items from the shelves facing them, then lifted some objects from the wooden stand on the right, before presenting them with their equipment.

On the table before Link and Sheik were two wooden training swords, two silver whistles, a set of flimsy wooden shields no larger than a dinner plate and two strips of fabric.

Sheik's reaction perfectly summed up Link's immediate thought.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	3. Blindfolded hide and seek?

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: In which there is blindfolded hide and seek?

Link and Sheik stared blankly at the items sitting on the table, then to the Princess and her bodyguard and back again, trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke.

"This is all the equipment you'll need for the exercise." the Princess announced brightly, smiling at the pair.

"There's no way we'll be able to spar with these." Link spoke, taking up the wooden sword and shield, examining them carefully. "And what are the whistles for?" he asked curiously.

"Since neither of you has Deku Teleportation nuts, these are to stop you getting lost. Blow the whistles if you want to quit." Impa informed simply. "The maze is very complex, so this whistles are a means of me being able to find you if you want to retire from the exercise."

"What maze?" Sheik asked quickly.

"Your training exercise is to work your way through the maze in the castle grounds and finding your opponent, each other, without getting caught yourselves. You must find a way to locate your opponent and capture them before you are caught." Impa explained.

"Wait, if all we have to do is find and capture each other, what are the strips of fabric for?" Link asked interestedly.

"Ah, the catch to this exercise is that you'll both be blindfolded." Impa smirked as she watched the Hero and the Sheikah's expressions.

"What?!" Link spoke incredulously, "Surely the task is difficult enough on its own, without us being blindfolded as well." he reasoned.

"The Hero does have a valid point, Princess." Sheik added his thoughts on the matter.

"No, the blindfolds are compulsory." Zelda tone was firm, "You are to be blindfolded in order for you to use your other senses to find your way."

---

As Impa and the Princess led the way into the Castle grounds, Link and Sheik following Zelda towards a large circular hedge wall that the Sheikah figured was the entrance to the maze, Sheik realised that they were being played for idiots. There was no training exercise, as such. Essentially, they were playing hide-and-seek. With blindfolds and ridiculously flimsy equipment.

Glaring heavily at the Princess, Sheik allowed Impa to blindfold him, then move over and blindfold the Hero, before both of them were walked to their starting positions, which Sheik figured would be on opposite sides of the maze.

"Okay, are both of you ready?" Zelda asked, the Hero and the Sheikah responding affirmatively. "Then, Begin!" She spoke, and Sheik began to make his way through the dark tunnels of the hedged passageways, Link presumably doing the same.

* * *

As Sheik cautiously made his way through the hedged passageways, working his way deeper into the maze, tensing his muscles in anticipation of surprise attacks, he couldn't help but feel distinctly exposed to danger in his blindfolded state. It didn't exactly put his mind at ease knowing that his only means of defence was a pathetic little shield and the sword that the Princess Zelda had given him was about as strong and as dangerous as a toothpick.

Weapon issues aside, the other thing that was concerning the Sheikah was the lack of monsters within the maze. Usually, if you took more than five steps outside Castle Town at night, the plain was teaming with Poes and Stalkids, so why hadn't he encountered anything here? Unless...

Sheik sniffed the air experimentally, that same sickly sweet honeyed fragrance that had been puzzling him since he began the exercise reaching his nose again. It was the scent of flowers, he realised.

Instead of the complex and dangerous labyrinthine structure that he had been expecting, it seemed that the Hero and the Sheikah had been placed into what was essentially a harmless flower garden maze.

The Sheikah knelt, reaching down towards the ground in order to feel the plants and verify his suspicions when a sharp pain clamped over his outstretched hand and Sheik heard the rustling, snapping noises of Deku Babas.

Sheik re-evaluated his previous thoughts. They were in a slightly wild flower garden maze. It still didn't stem his angry indignation that the most violent monsters they were likely to come across were the Princess' overgrown weeds.

The Sheikah considered calling out for the Hero so that they could both retire from this ridiculous charade, but figured that, since this was meant to be a training exercise, he might as well take some benefit from the trial.

As the Sheikah continued to walk down the path, he thought that he heard rustling sounds of a hedgerow being disrupted somewhere in front and to the right of his current location. A curse was heard, confirming Sheik's suspicions that the Hero was nearby and he started to walk quickly towards the source of the movement.

---

"Ah," Link felt the Sheikah gently walk into him as they both rounded the same corner, colliding with each other, and the Hero reacted on instinct, brining his wooden sword towards the Sheikah and finding it's mark with a resounding *Thwack*. Sheik stumbled backwards under the attack, falling into the hedge wall.

"Who the hell do you think you're hitting?!" Sheik snarled angrily, clutching at his head and cursing. "Dammit, Hero, I'm gonna kill you for that! Where are you?!" the Sheikah spun about wildly, trying to locate his opponent.

"But we're supposed to knock each other out." Link spoke. "Sorry." he added apologetically, but the Sheikah guessed at Link's position, leaping towards him and, since his hands were still occupied with comforting his bruised head, Sheik kneed the Hero in the chest in retaliation.

Link buckled under the surprise assault and they fell backwards, the Hero landing painfully on his back and splayed on the ground as the Sheikah fell against him, Sheik putting his hands out in front of him quickly to avoid head butting the Hero.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Link's tone was shocked, not angry, gasping as his breath was forced from his lungs.

"You were the one who whacked me with that sword!" Sheik argued heatedly.

"I said I was sorry!" Link protested, "I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Don't you realise that the Princess is just toying with us? She's playing us for fools!"

"What?"

"Here, lift your head and I'll take off your blindfold. Take off mine too." the Sheikah spoke, dropping the wooden sword and shield, then lowering his head as he moved to undo the knot that secured Link's blindfold, the Hero doing the same and loosening Sheik's.

It was only after both blindfolds had been removed that they realised their position. Sheik, sitting on the Hero's chest, straddling him; Link staring blankly back into the Sheikah's eyes.

Oh, shit.

Sheik sprung to his feet quickly, backing away from the Hero.

"Sorry. I didn't realise." Sheik spoke hastily, turning away from Link and he seemed nervous as he fidgeted on the spot while the Hero stood up.

"It's okay." Link's spoke automatically. He noticed that Sheik wasn't meeting his eyes, was aware of the slight blush staining his own cheekbones and cleared his throat nervously, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere that the situation had created. "So, what were you saying about the Princess only toying with us?" the Hero changed the subject.

"The Princess knows that I cannot harm you, so why did she send us here for one of us to be rendered unconscious?"

"...You're right. Plus there's no monsters here to battle. There's nothing here to do except find our way out." Link agreed, "Come on, let's go."

"But this is meant to be training!" Apparently, Sheik felt short-changed by the Princess' deceit.

"Well, it is, but there's no way we can practice swordplay here, not with these weapons."

Sheik was glaring angrily ahead, muttering under his breath, and the Hero thought that he could hear the words "waste of time" and a reference to being woken up at the crack of dawn for nothing as the Sheikah marched down the passageway rigidly.

"Well, there is one way we could train." Link began slowly, not sure how his companion would react to the idea, "But don't go off on one just because I'm suggesting it, okay?"

"I'm hardly so volatile, Hero." Sheik snapped, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well..." the Hero paused, for a moment, carefully considering his words, "If the Princess hadn't sent us in here to fight, then maybe she had something else in mind."

"...Like what?"

"Maybe it's meant to be a bonding exercise."

"A what?!" Sheik involuntarily turned scarlet at the Hero's words.

"You know, like trust-building." Link clarified, "If we put on our blindfolds again and work together to find our way out, then we can use this to hone our skills."

"..."

"At least we'll be able to put this exercise to some use." Link reasoned, and however much the Sheikah hated to admit it, the Hero had a point.

"...Blindfold me, then." Sheik spoke as he held out the strip of fabric for the Hero to take.

"You sure?"

"Just do it! Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get out of here." the Sheikah commanded, closing his one visible eye and staying still so that Link could tie the fabric over his eyes.

Sheik heard the sound of the Hero stepping towards him, heard his clothes rustle as he moved to place the fabric over his eyes, Link's hands brushing gently against his ears as he tied the knot at the back of the Sheikah's head.

Link hesitated. Now that he didn't have to shield his emotions from perceptive scarlet eyes, the Hero could appreciate everything about the Sheikah that he loved.

The Hero's hand twitched nervously, as he fought the urge to trail his fingers through Sheik's tufty bangs, but halted the notion quickly and stepped away, turning around, his back to the Sheikah as he set about placing his own blindfold around his eyes and tying it.

"Let's go."

"Hero, how am I supposed to know where you are?" Sheik questioned evenly.

"Ah..." Link only just realised the problem to their plan, "I hadn't though of that." he admitted honestly.

"..."

"... give me your hand."

"What?!"

"Well, we don't have any rope or anything else for you to hold on to, do we?" Link explained.

"No, but..."

The Hero sighed exasperatedly, before turning back to face Sheik, step forwards and clumsily walk right into him.

"Ah, sorry." Link apologised.

"No problem."

Oh, great. The situation was bad enough already with the blindfolds, and was becoming even more excruciatingly awkward.

Link knew that the Sheikah was going to kill him for this, but it couldn't be helped and, blushing even more, he reached forwards tentatively for Sheik's shoulder, trailing his hand down the Sheikah's arm to find his hand, lacing Sheik's fingers with his.

As this was happening, Sheik was having some kind of mental conflict with himself in order to retain what little control he had over the situation. He wanted to lean away from the Hero's touch, fighting the desire to flinch as Link's fingers moved down his arm and tried to remain impassive, to detach himself from the moment.

But, as the Hero began to walk and the Sheikah followed on beside him, Sheik noticed the comforting warmth of Link's palm and wondered why his heart was beating that little bit faster at the touch.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	4. Blindfolded Conspiracy

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Blindfolded Conspiracy

Sheik could hear the heavy footsteps of the Hero as he was pulled along behind him, Link still holding his palm and leading the way back to Impa and the Princess.

Maybe it was his own paranoia, but Sheik swore that he could hear the castle servants trying and failing to stifle laughter and the maids cooing "Aww" in there general direction as the pair walking through the castle hallways on their way to see the Princess.

That wasn't the only thing troubling the Sheikah. After his realisation that, yes, the Hero's hand was warm and strong and comforting, Sheik blanched, the connotations of his thoughts dawning on him and begun probing his mind to find out exactly where the hell that thought had come from and when did he seemingly morph into the Princess.

Sheik concentrated on his feelings. An elevated heartbeat; a reaction to his sense deprivation, heightening his instincts. His palms were sweating; anxiousness at being blind folded, he ventured a guess. His face was flushing; because he was angry at the Princess' games, yes that had to be it.

It was angry indignation, Sheik decided, not anything remotely to do with the Hero at all. That had to be the answer.

---

Sheik had gone quiet, Link thought. Usually, he would have expected the Sheikah to go on a rant about being in such a situation, but he was being remarkably compliant. It was odd.

The only thing seemed strange was that he could feel the Sheikah's palm sweating between their interlaced fingers and thought that it was unusual. Sheik never lost his composure, ever. It was a fact the Hero had noticed since he had met the Sheikah. When Sheik decided to go into impassive mode, he was about as expressive as a rock. Nothing flustered him. So why was he getting worked up now?

As the Hero continued to walk, he thought about it. Link knew that it was his own wishful thinking, but maybe Sheik's discomposure was because of him? Link decided to test it.

The Hero tried to keep his stride even as feigned nonchalance, carefully moving his thumb and trailing it down the Sheikah's. Sheik flinched, the movement was unmistakable as his hand twitched and tried to twist away from the movement.

Link's heart soared at the reaction and the Hero tried to control the smile that was forming on his lips. He couldn't resist trying the motion again.

"Stop doing that!" Sheik snapped agitatedly, flinching again.

"What?" Link faked confusion.

"Stop touching my hand."

"But I'm meant to be leading you." Link spoke calmly, "I need to hold onto you to show you the way."

"Take it off then!"

"Take what off?" Link was playfully teasing him now.

"The blindfold!"

"Okay, okay." the Hero decided to quit while he was ahead, or else he was sure that the Sheikah would walk away from him summons to the Princess or not.

Link loosened his grip on the Sheikah's hand and Sheik immediately pulled away, stepping back to increase the distance between them.

"Sheik, if you don't stay still, I won't be able to take off the blindfold." the Hero spoke slightly impatiently, and his companion stopped fidgeting.

He approached Sheik slowly, feeling that it was slightly dangerous to step into the Sheikah's personal space and lifted his arms carefully, brushing his hands through Sheik's hair as he found the knot tying the strip of fabric at the back of his head.

Link didn't think that he had tied to know so tightly, he thought as he fumbled with the blindfold anxiously. Sheik shuffled his feet, grimacing slightly as the Hero accidentally pulled his hair trying to undo the knot.

"Hero, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, hang on."

Sheik sighed impatiently, reaching up where the knot was tied and assisting the Hero in trying to loosen it, his fingers moving beside the Hero's as he felt for the knot. The blindfold was loosening slightly, but Sheik was inwardly cursing, conscious of himself and Link's presence as his hands brushed against the Hero's, pulling the knot free and removing the blindfold from his eyes.

She didn't realise how close the Hero was standing to him and made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. Link was watching him closely, his cerulean eyes filled with a strange mixed emotion, the intensity almost breath taking.

Sheik looked away.

---

Link saw Sheik look away, watching the Sheikah's expression carefully as he stepped away from him. For five perfect seconds, the Hero saw realisation in the Sheikah's eyes before he had broken the contact.

He understood.

Link mentally reprimanded himself, knowing that it was a dangerous idea to let emotion show so easily on his face when he was usually good at concealing what he felt. It was a side effect of being around the Sheikah, but this time he couldn't help it, not when Sheik was looking at him with such a Goddess-damned adorable expression on his face.

He needed to correct the situation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Link grinned, but it was an empty expression, "The Princess is waiting for us." and he walked down the hallway by himself, hoping that the Sheikah would follow.

But he didn't move. Link glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Sheik looked like he was debating something, but continued on.

"Sheik?" the Hero called out, shaking the Sheikah out of his thoughts and his companion hurried to catch up to him, the pair making their way into the castle courtyard.

* * *

Zelda smiled gently at the dual glares being directed towards her. Apparently, Link and Sheik were not impressed by her little game in the garden. The Princess didn't know why; what wasn't there to enjoy about being blindfolded in close proximity to your love interest? She thought it would be a good thing...

She did notice the distinctly flustered state of the Sheikah and saw the Hero smiling. The Princess made a mental note to ask Link how it went later.

"How did your training exercise go?" the Princess asked sweetly.

"Princess, do you mind telling us exactly what you're playing at?!"

Sheik was angry.

"You'd do well to correct your tone, Sheik." Impa reprimanded coolly from her usual place at the Princess' side.

"Calm down," Link tried to keep some kind of order to the conversation, "It's not like any real harm was done."

The Sheikah didn't respond, instead re-directing his glare towards the Hero; a silent warning not to interrupt him, Link guessed.

"It was an exercise to see how well you coped in a confined environment with each other." Zelda explained, "Instead of placing you in mortal danger, I put you both in a controlled environment."

"In the Garden." Sheik couldn't help but drawl.

The Princess paused for a moment, looking towards the Hero for a prompt and surveying his expression before turning back to look at the Sheikah.

"I had hoped that this exercise would give both of you the chance to...communicate with each other." Zelda delicately phrased the enquiry, looking towards the Hero again for some kind of reaction.

Link looked away from her, focusing his attention towards a patch of grass on his right.

"Ah...I see." Zelda understood.

"Princess, is there something I am not being told?" Sheik asked slightly indignantly as if he felt he was being ignored, looking between the Hero and the Princess.

"No, Sheik." Princess Zelda spoke airily, "I was just confirming something." she spoke vaguely, her answer explaining nothing. "Very well, that is all for today, you may retire and do what you will for the remainder of the day." the Princess dismissed the pair, offering a smile as farewell.

"Let's go, Hero." Sheik spoke, turning on his heel and heading for the interior of the castle, Link moving to follow him.

They had almost reached the arched stone entrance when the Princess called back to them.

"Hero, I forgot to mention that I have assigned you a convoy delivery to Termina tomorrow." Zelda called out to him, only just realising that she hadn't mentioned it.

"What? When was this decided?!"

"I informed you about it two weeks ago. We have been discussion preparations since I told you of it."

"I forgot about it." Link spoke blankly, "And anyway, I don't remember agreeing to it."

"You did agree to it, Hero." Sheik stepped into the conversation, remembering that he had been present when Zelda had told the Hero of the shipment of goods to the bordering country. "I suspect that the Princess' training regimes must have distracted you from the assignment."

It was true, but it didn't stop the Hero feeling less short changed by this unexpected distraction. The transportation would take a few days at least, and the journey was the same path he always took.

It diverted him from his current quest.

Still, he couldn't refuse an order from the Princess, so there was nothing he could do about it.

"I will take part in the convoy, Highness." Link spoke, "What time is the departure tomorrow morning?"

"The convoy leaves at first light."

"Then I will make sure I am ready by that time, Princess." Link spoke, inclining his head slightly, bowing to the Princess and leaving the courtyard with Sheik, his mind going over his plans and the things that would need to be put on hold until his return.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	5. Goodnight and Good Morning

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Goodnight and Good Morning

The Hero was in his private quarters, laying flat on his back on the bed staring idly at the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of tomorrow's journey swirled and coiled in the pit of his stomach, fending off his desire to rest for the early departure. The convoy assignment couldn't have come at a worse time.

Link propped himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, getting to his feet at re-checking his supplies for the travel. He already knew that he had packed everything he needed, but re-examined the contents of his saddle packs anyway. It gave him something to do.

The Hero leaned back against the dresser, folding his arms and watching the flickering candle on the desk, his thoughts turning back to the day's earlier events and to the Sheikah.

Link was sure that he had saw Sheik realise what he felt, but the Sheikah had stepped away. The Hero had felt he had crossed a line. If he had been able to control his feelings, Link would have been able to laugh and shrug off the tenseness but the feeling had settled between them. He couldn't shake it off.

He wanted to go and see him.

Link knew that the journey to Termina took five days in total; two days of travelling each way, then a day stopping over in Clock Town to deliver the packages. That's if he didn't get held up by weather or trouble, which was fond of finding him. It was quite a while to be away form the castle, and he knew that Sheik wouldn't be awake at dawn tomorrow, even if he did want to see him off.

Link glanced out of the window, looking high into the night sky. He guessed by the height of the moon that it was around 1am in the morning. Since he woke late in the day, that meant that the Sheikah went to sleep later at night. He would probably still be up at this time, though the Hero was dubious as to whether Sheik would open his door for him.

Link made his decision, finding his discarded forest green tunic, pulling it over his white undershirt and putting his boots on, striding determinedly towards his door, pulling it open and closing it behind him as he walking down the dark castle corridors.

* * *

The torches along Sheik's corridor were extinguished, Link noticed as he turned down the pathway and realised that it would have been a wise ideas to bring along Din's Fire with him to light his way.

Squinting in the darkness, Link continued down the hallway hardly able to see where he was going. It was inevitable that he was going to walk into something, so when his foot kicked over a inconveniently placed steel bucket, the object crashing loudly as it hit against the wall and rolled down the corridor, Link mentally cursed. So much for a quiet approach.

A flash of movement in the space in front of him caught his eye, and before he could move, a distinctly peeved re-eyed figure held a short knife to his throat.

"Um, Good Evening?" Link spoke airily, trying not to grin.

"Why are you sneaking around my quarters at this time of night, Hero?" Sheik stowed the blade away and Link noticed something that he hadn't seen before. Sheik's arms were bare to his shoulder, he was actually showing some skin.

"Couldn't sleep." Link offered, still watching as Sheik folded his beautifully tanned bare arms, glaring at the Hero.

"So you decided to bother me?"

"Pretty much." Link grinned cheekily back, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he teased playfully.

Sheik said nothing, but turned on his heel and walked towards were a dim light was being cast, stepping into his room. He didn't exactly say no to him, so Link figured that the Sheikah was allowing him to come in.

It was only when he stepped inside, Sheik moving to close the door behind him before turning back to face the Hero that Link realised how much of a mistake it was to be here.

__

Holy Din!

Apparently, Sheik had been training and polishing his weapons. Sheik's equipment lay scattered across his bed, the white bandaged he usually wore around his arms discarded beside the Senbon and short blades, but that wasn't what caught Link's attention.

Sheik's usual garb had been changed, except for his cowl and his hair was free from the bandaged hat that bound it. The tabard and long sleeved body suit had been replaced by a sleeveless, second-skin like shirt that showed approximately three inches of the Sheikah's toned abdomen. Link's eyes were drawn to Sheik's midriff, gaping blankly.

If Sheik breathed on him, the Hero was certain that he would keel over without warning.

The Hero's dreams were definitely going to become more lucid after this...

"What do you want, Hero?" Sheik asked wearily, his hand going to run through the back of his short tufty blonde hair, making his shirt ripple with the movement of his muscles.

It was probably a bad idea for Sheik to word his question like that, because the Hero was extremely close to answering "you" in that moment. Instead, he shook himself out of his stupor and re-directed his gaze directly into Sheik's eyes.

"I-I've...forgot." Link spoke detachedly, fighting the stammer.

Sheik sighed agitatedly, "Have you prepared everything for your travels tomorrow?" he asked, unusually being the first to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, everything's packed...I think." Link had stopped doing his fish-out-of-water routine, and found his voice again.

"Termina assignments usually take five days or so, correct?"

"Yes, that's if I don't get held up." the Hero spoke, "I shouldn't be gone much longer that five days."

"Well, I will bid you Goodbye and safe return now then, Hero, since I'm not getting up at the crack of dawn to see you riding off on a holiday." there was no real bite to Sheik's tone as he spoke.

"Okay, but aren't you going to give me anything to hasten my return?" Link smiled boyishly at the Sheikah. "Maybe one of those Gossip Stones of yours so we can talk to each other. You are going to be stuck in the castle with the Princess for five days."

"I'm sure that's going to be interesting." Sheik's tone was sarcastic.

"Well, you never know." Link reasoned, "You might actually enjoy each other's company"

"I doubt it, Hero." the Sheikah spoke, turning to his dresser and opening the top drawer. After rifling through it's contents, Sheik found what he was looking for and removed a small velvet pouch and handing it to the Hero. "Here, the stone. Mind look after it and if you lose it, I'll kill you."

"Love you too." Link grinned.

Sheik visibly stiffened, his stance rigid. "Be quiet, Hero." his tone wasn't as severe as the Hero was expecting. Well, that's interesting, Link thought.

The Hero took the stone from the bag and looped the leather thread over his neck, slipping it beneath his green tunic. "In case I forget to take it with me." he explained.

"Are you planning to stay at the Stock Pot?" Sheik asked, having heard of the Hero's tales of the neighbouring country and the many people he had met there.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kafei and Anju will manage to find me a room." Link smiled at the thoughts of his distant friends, "It'll be nice getting to see them again. I haven't been back in Termina in over a year."

"Well, you'd better rest up, Hero." Sheik spoke, casually trying to dismiss him now, "It wouldn't do well for the Hero to fall off his horse on the way."

The Hero laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he spoke, turning and heading for the door and opening it. "Well, I'd better be going. You'll hear from me soon, okay? 'Night." and he walked out into the blackness of the hallway again.

"Goodnight, Hero." Sheik called back, watching him leave before closing his door.

* * *

The early morning sun's rays were shinning brightly into his window, waking him up since the light first shone over the horizon, but the Hero defiantly clamped his eyes shut, trying to savour the image of a certain Sheikah in a skin-tight cropped shirt that he was currently daydreaming about.

It was with some regret that the Hero opened his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his chest from the gossip stone still around his neck that he was leaning on. Looking out of the window, Link figured that it was around 5am, so decided that he should begin dressing and gathering his things for the journey.

Dressing quickly, the Hero then packed the few remaining items that he needed. Impa had apparently delivered his equipment that he'd left in her care to his room, and so he slung the strap of his Hylian Shield over his back, securing it and looped the straps of the Master Sword scabbard over his shoulder, collecting his other equipment and stowing it in his disguised equipment bags in the space between his shield and his back.

Scanning his eyes quickly over the room and finding that he had everything he needed Link exited his room, locking his door behind him.

The Princess was waiting for him in the stables when he arrived, standing elegantly with Impa beside her as usual.

"Good Morning, Hero."

"'Morning, Highness." The Hero spoke, inclining his head to her in greeting.

"Have you prepared all of your equipment?"

"Yes, Princess." he spoke, "Has the cargo I'm delivering been tacked up to Epona?"

"Impa saw to it an hour ago." Zelda spoke, "You should be ready to go now, but where's Sheik?"

"He doesn't get up early, so he said goodbye to me last night." Link explained.

"...No, that's not what I meant." Zelda spoke distractedly, trying to stop the smile that was creeping onto her lips, "Didn't I tell you yesterday that he's going with you?"

"What?" Link asked confusedly. The Princess never mentioned a thing about Sheik coming along with him.

"Sheik was assigned as part of the convoy at the last minute." the Princess explained, "I'm sure I told him..."

"Should I go and collect him, Highness?" Impa asked.

"No, it's okay." Link spoke, pulling the gossip stone from beneath his tunic and activating it, "I'll call him."

---

Sheik groaned and curled in on himself as he heard the gossip stone on his bedside table glow and whir, signalling an incoming message. He was going to ignore it, but the stone rattled loudly on the wooden surface. Rolling over in the direction of the table, Sheik groped blindly for the stone on the table and activated it.

"You don't need to call to say you've stepped outside the castle, Hero." Sheik's tone was impatient, irritated at being woken up an early hour.

"Sheik, Zelda's calling for you to come to the stables." Link's voice echoed slightly through the stone, "Pack up your stuff and come meet me. You're coming along too."

"You'd better be kidding me."

"Apparently, Zelda put you on the convoy at the last minute and didn't tell you, so you've to come with me."

Sheik cursed loudly, sighing as he threw off his covers and got to his feet. "Okay, fine. Tell Zelda I'll be down in five minutes."

---

Nearly fifteen minutes later, the distinctly dishevelled and harassed-looking Sheikah strode into the castle's stable court, a leather travelling pack slung over one shoulder, distractedly strapping a short blade to his thigh as he walked.

Since their quite endearing goodbyes last night, Link felt decidedly awkward now that Sheik was actually coming along with him. Link wondered if Sheik suspected him of knowing about this plan, but the Hero had only found out this morning.

Better diffuse the situation, Link though as he saw the Sheikah's sour expression.

"'Morning." Link greeted Sheik brightly, smiling and looking refreshed. Sheik didn't reply, just glanced a half-glare in the Hero's direction before addressing the Princess.

"Highness." he greeted, tipping his head downwards slightly, "Exactly why am I needed on this mission."

"You are to assist the Hero on his errand." Zelda stated plainly, "This also allows you to continue your training with Link."

"It is a transport assignment, Princess." Sheik stated blandly, "We won't have any time for training."

"Well, you'll just have to spend your day there seeing the sights of Termina. You haven't been to Clock Town, have you?" Zelda asked. "And It's about time I gave you a holiday."

"No, but I've heard of it." Sheik spoke.

"Okay, we'll go sight see then." Link piped up brightly. "Shall we head out now, Highness?"

"Yes, you'd be as well to start leaving now, Hero."

Impa led Epona and another roan coloured mare out onto the cobble stoned square, the horses already tacked up and ready to be mounted. The Hero took the reigns of his beloved mare, placed his left foot into the stirrup, pulling himself up and swinging his leg over in a swift movement, settling in the saddle and looking perfectly at ease.

Sheik was not so confident. In fact the Sheikah would go so far as to say he hated the flea-bitten animals.

The Sheikah's preferred way of travel was by Deku Nut transportation, but they only worked over a short distance. Horseback was more difficult, it involved an understanding of the horse itself, so a grudging resentment was not the best mentality to adopt when approaching an already highly strung mare.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sheik could see the beast glaring nervously at him stepping closer. The mare shifted on her hooves, tossing her head as the Sheikah reached out to try and pacify the animal.

"Try not to glare at her, you're making her nervous." Link called advice from his right as Sheik continued to edge closer to the horse.

"I know what I'm doing, Hero!" Sheik shifted his body slightly to glare at Link, making the mistake of breaking eye contact with his steed.

In a flash of movement, the horse reared, whinnying loudly and Sheik didn't move away quick enough. Zelda's screams echoed as the horse flailed it's legs, hooves colliding with Sheik's body painfully, even as he tried to shield himself from the attack, but the mare's hooves clipped his chest sharply and the Sheikah fell backwards under the impact, his body falling flat onto the cobblestones, hitting the ground hard.

The Hero leapt off Epona, hurrying to calm the frightened mare still fidgeting and whinnying distressedly while Impa approached where Sheik was slowly rolling over, stumbling onto his hands and knees and gasping for breath.

"Has he ridden before?" Link asked Impa and his tone was a curious mix of impatience and disbelief.

"Only a few times. Generally, Sheik avoids travelling by horseback where possible."

Sheik felt insulted. Not only did the Hero go the horse's aid instead of his, his ability to ride a horse, or lack of, was now being criticised.

"Sheik, are you alright?" Link asked worriedly, wanting to help the Sheikah. "It looks like she hit you in the ribs."

"I'm...fine." the Sheikah gasped as he held onto his side, staggering to his feet. Link wanted to disagree.

"Sheik, I don't think you should come with me." Link voiced, "you're ribs could be cracked. Here, let me see..." and he approached his companion to check that was okay.

"I said I'm fine!" Sheik snapped angrily, walking by and shoving him roughly out of the way as the Sheikah again approached his mount.

"Leave the other horse, Sheik can ride with me." Link decided, speaking evenly, "Epona's strong and he isn't much of a weight so we shouldn't be slowed down too much. It's safer for him to ride with me." Link explained.

Impa agreed that his point was valid.

"Sheik, what do you think?" Zelda asked, recovering slightly.

"I am not incapable, _Highness_." Sheik spat angrily, turning on his heel to fix her with a look of deep contempt. The Princess began wittering an apology, telling him that none of them though him incapable, but the Sheikah wasn't listening.

Link said nothing, figuring that Sheik's ego was more bruised than his body and mounted Epona again.

"Here, grab on." Link commanded and Sheik held onto Link's right hand, placing his left foot into the stirrup and easing himself up into the saddle with a sound of discomfort, sighing as he settle behind the Hero.

"Are you sure you're okay to go, Sheik? Shouldn't you visit the hospital before you leave?" Zelda was asking worriedly.

"No...I'm fine." Sheik repeated again, but his face looked pale, "Let's go, Hero."

"Hang on tight, okay?" Link spoke as he eased Epona in to a walk, guiding her out of the stables and towards Hyrule Field. It was then that Sheik realised his newest predicament. Where to hold onto.

Sheik paused, lurching slightly as the mare walked over some uneven ground and wrapped his arms around the Hero's waist, tight enough to hold on, not tight enough to be uncomfortable for Link, but the Sheikah felt awkward, anxious at the connotations of his hold over the Hero.

It was going to be a long five days...

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	6. Travelling Pains

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Travelling Pains

Sheik was indignant. Granted, this was his favourite emotion to openly convey, but as Sheik hung onto Link's body, silently seething with anger and embarrassment after his fall, he felt that his resentment was stubbornly justified.

After that first tenseness he had felt in the Hero's shoulders when Sheik had placed his hands there, the Sheikah had felt him relax slightly and there was no further indication of Link's mood. It was bothering the Sheikah that he was being treated as a burden. The Hero's lack of conversation seemed to reinforce Sheik's musings.

They had been riding for several hours now, and the gently sloping plains of Hyrule Field had disappeared as they reached the forests that ran along the edge of the country. The thick undergrowth and close proximity of the trees made it difficult to navigate, but somehow, they were managing to make progress towards their destination.

Sheik sighed loudly, pointedly hoping to convey that he was displeased by their lack of communication, but winced as the motion stung his bruised side, cursing under his breath.

"You okay? You haven't spoke much..." Link turned slightly in his saddle, looking over his shoulder to see the Sheikah glaring at him. Sheik had a strong urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. Link had assumed that he had been sulking, so hadn't uttered a sound to avoid an imminent verbal backlash.

"Fine, Hero." Sheik spoke wearily, deciding that he didn't care anymore.

"You don't sound it..."

"I said I'm _fine_!" Sheik shouted angrily, lurching slightly as Epona's walking motions unbalanced as the mare startled, whinnying nervously. Sheik held on for dear life.

"Shhh, it's okay, girl." Link spoke softly, soothing "The Beast" as Sheik had begun to think of his mount, the Hero clicking his tongue patiently as he stroked her mane, encouraging the horse to fall back into her gently swaying walking pace. "Don't raise you voice like that, you're scaring her."

"..."

"Sheik, what's your problem?!" Link asked sharply, "You've been like this since we left."

"What, you mean my current problem or do you want the full breakdown?!"

"Stop being so defensive!"

"I'm not _being_ defensive!"

Link made a noise of frustration as he pulled back on Epona's reins slowly, bringing the mare to a halt and sliding out of the saddle.

"We'll take a break here." the Hero decided suddenly, "There's no way we can continue riding, not when you're in this mood. Epona would hurl us off her back within five paces." he spoke impatiently, "Get off."

"You don't command me, Hero." Sheik's glared severely, his tone icy, but he dismounted the mare, thankful at least that he was able to get away from the animal and held his ground determinedly.

"Sheik, just go and sit down." Link figured that losing his temper with the Sheikah would get him nowhere, but his companion could be infuriating at times. It didn't help that the Hero had to be careful of his words, lest he let his feelings slip.

The Sheikah did as he was told, moving to sit nestled beneath the large trees surrounding them, a sound of pain escaping him as he sat, his arm instinctively curling around his injured side.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Link apologised, "I'm just a little...nervous, that's all."

"Well, I would have been more agreeable if the Princess wasn't playing games with me." Sheik spoke somewhat angrily, "Anyway, you're hardly falling apart with worry, Hero. You don't have anything to be nervous about." although the Sheikah knew this statement wasn't entirely true. He had sensed that the Hero hadn't been at ease since they left the castle. Link didn't need to disclose why he was worried about his return to Termina; Sheik had understood without the Hero having to tell him.

The Hero had spoken to the Sheikah about his fears; his concern that Majora would return, his worries that the moon would fall again and he wouldn't be in time to save his friends.

It was the first and only time that he has witnessed the Hero breaking down, and the experience was not one he'd like to repeat. Seeing the Hero so broken held an awful sense of finality, as if hope had been lost. It was unsettling.

"Stop worrying, Hero." Sheik changed his tone and spoke quietly, "You defeated Majora, the moon did not fall and you made sure of that before you left."

"I know." Link agreed, "But I can't help it. The Moon always seems so much closer there."

"Are we going to get moving, then?" Sheik asked, though he wasn't entirely keen on going near the Hero's mare again.

"No, we'll set off again tomorrow." Link spoke, "It's too late to find our way now, we'd only get lost. Plus, judging by the look on your face, you haven't recovered from Epona's little scare yet." Link tried and failed to stifle his laughter as his companion's expression changed into one of haughty indignance.

"Why do we even need to travel on horseback anyway? It's much quicker to warp." the Sheikah complained, "Stop laughing at me!" he added angrily, but winced when his shouting hurt his injury.

"Here, let me look at your bruises. You've been wincing all day." Link's corrected his tone when he noticed that Sheik was pained by Epona's assault. "Please?" he asked worriedly, moving to crouch beside his companion. Sheik looked as if he was about to argue, but didn't. Instead, he began unravelling the bandaging around his forearms, removed his tabard and pulled his shirt over his head.

Link had difficulty in deciding where he should be looking. One thing he did notice, however, was that Sheik's ego wasn't the only thing bruised by his fall and Epona's hooves.

Dark purplish blue marks and the shadow of a hooveprint covered the Sheikah's right side, running from below his pectoral muscles to the line of his hip. Sheik seemed keen to hide the marks from him, but the Hero took hold of the Sheikah's wrists, reaching out to gently trace his thumb over the marks.

Sheik's face was flushing and he shifted slightly, making a sound of discomfort.

"Ah, you're hurting me."

Link frowned; He'd barely grazed Sheik's skin. The Sheikah's ribs had been damaged by Epona kicking him.

"Sheik, breathe deeply." Link instructed, and his companion inhaled fully, letting out a cry of pain as he coughed involuntarily and cursed under his breath. "You've likely broken some of your ribs. No wonder you've been so tetchy..."

"Give me a healing item and I'll be fine."

"Ah." Link hesitated, realising the downfall in this idea, "I didn't bring any potions or fairies. I didn't think we'd need them...Here, I'll strap up your chest until we can get a potion for you, okay?"

"Sure." Sheik agreed, surprisingly without much contempt, "Here, use this."

Link took the proffered length of bandaging and lent closer, his hands ghosting across Sheik's back as he began looping the fabric around the Sheikah's body. Sheik flinched as the tightness of the wrapping constricted his ribcage.

"Relax. It'll only feel worse if you're tense." Link instructed and the Sheikah surprised him by leaning his chin on the Hero's shoulder as he continued to bind his companion's torso. "There, that should stabilise your ribs for now." he spoke, tying a know in the bandaging and Sheik put his shirt and tabard back on, much to Link's dismay.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Link smiled, but corrected his suspiciously blissful tone, "Right, we'll stay were we are for tonight, then set off again first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds acceptable." Sheik reasoned, "We lost time by stopping for rest so early today, so we'll need to hasten our pace to arrive on schedule."

Sheik didn't realise at the time just how much he would regret that phrase...

* * *

At first daylight, the companions set off again and the rest of the journey passed without any fanfare. Sheik was expecting at least some kind of ruckus to occur on the way, but the ride was resolutely peaceful.

Well, except for the Hero deciding to be evil and break Epona into a gallop the moment they had cleared the forests and arrived in the vast expanse of Termina Field, which resulted in an ashen-faced, hyperventilating and utterly terrified Sheik gripping onto the Hero so tightly that he was beginning to make Link's arms go numb.

Link was grinning widely, relishing the fact that the Sheikah's terror was making his companion embrace him so fiercely, though he had to admit that Epona's rocking gait, which was making Sheik's body slam into his back on every fourth hoovefall, was...highly distracting to say the least.

The Hero tried to control his rising blush, furiously willing himself to concentrate on the crossing the field and reaching Clock Town, but he felt Sheik bury his head into the dip of his shoulder, his lips almost brushing against his neck and the Hero very nearly dropped his reins out of surprise.

Oh, Din.

Link clamped his eyes shut, which was probably not wise considering the speed Epona was travelling at, hoping the Sheik would move away from him. His nerves would be frazzled by the time they reached the Stock Pot Inn if this kept up...

* * *

"You okay?" Sheik asked, dismounting Epona and becoming concerned by his companion's slightly disturbing silence and odd expression.

"Uh, what? Yeah...I'm fine..." Link's vague, detached answer did nothing to convince the Sheikah.

They had reached Romani ranch, where the Hero decided was the best place to leave Epona before they carried on to Clock Town. The Hero seemed to be contemplating something, as he appeared to be distracted and Sheik's enquiry had brought him out of his thoughts rather abruptly.

Link noticed that the Sheikah was still watching him closely and cleared his throat nervously. "I'm fine, really." Link's tone was successfully cheerful enough for his companion to be satisfied with his condition. "Come on, we've only a short distance to go until we reach the Stock Pot Inn. I can't wait for you to meet Kafei and Anju; I'm sure you'll like them." the Hero smiled encouragingly.

Sheik wasn't convinced by the Hero's change of subject and was about to voice this opinion, but Link continued talking, giving the Sheikah no opportunity to question him.

After speaking with Romani, who strangely enough looked almost identical to Malon, the Hero's other ranch-owning friend and making sure that Epona would be taken care of, the companions departed the ranch and travelled on to Clock Town.

As always, the town was vibrantly bustling and full of life. Sheik seemed uneasy by the large numbers of people that they had to weave through in order to reach the Inn, and when the Hero pointed out the Stock Pot Inn, Sheik was relieved to find somewhere that he could escape from the crowds and it was with that thought that he pulled open the door and stepped into the building.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: As usual, feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	7. The Closet Scenario

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. It's been a while since I last updated, but hopefully this will make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Closet Scenario

Kafei grinned widely at his friend as the Hero and his companion entered the Stock Pot Inn and approached the check in desk. As the pair walked towards where the purple haired noble sat, stationed behind the counter, Kafei was sure that the masked red-eyed stranger was the one who the Hero always spoke of.

The Terminian noticed that the other Sheikah seemed to be glaring angrily at him and was largely oblivious to Link's affectionate gestures. The pair made the perfect illustration of sexual tension.

Trying to correct the mischievous smirk on his face, the purple-haired noble approached his friend. The look of near-catatonia on the Hero's face was quite amusing, especially since Link hardly ever wore such an open expression.

__

You've done a good job on him, friend.

"Link, what happened to _you_?" Kafei spoke, trying to conceal his humour at his friend's expense as he welcomed the pair into the Stock Pot Inn warmly.

"What?...Oh, nothing." the Hero voiced vaguely, "Well, it's kind of a long story."

Kafei said nothing, knowing that he'd get the full story out of Link later on. "I take it that this is Sheik, whom I've heard so much about?" the noble turned to the masked Sheikah, who had stiffened angrily at the other red-eyed man's words.

No, it wasn't the man's words that was angering him, Kafei thought. He hadn't said anything that should provoke such a reaction, but the way that the other Sheikah was glaring at him, the Terminian knew that something had upset him.

"Sheik, you're being rude." Link spoke sharply, but the Sheikah continued to glare at Kafei, deeply offended by his presence.

"..."

"Ah, it's okay." the purple-haired noble spoke, dropping his proffered hand to his side, "I'm kind of not surprised by his reception." he mused as Sheik brushed by, walking away out of his sight and leaning on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Kafei, I don't know what's got into him." Link tried to keep things amicable between his friends, though Sheik's silent glaring from the check in desk was making things difficult.

Sheik said nothing, making no effort to become friends with the other Sheikah. Kafei cleared his throat and decided to change tact.

"Link, why don't you go put your luggage into your usual room?" he suggested, catching the Hero's eye pointedly. Link understood.

"Sure." he spoke, collecting their belongings and retiring to the first floor of the Inn. As Link disappeared out of earshot, Kafei turned to the Hero's companion.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Sheik. It wasn't my intention."

The other Sheikah made a sound of disbelief, "It's not me your offending, it's our _race_!". The purple-haired noble winced, evidently having hit a nerve.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Kafei began hastily, stepping back slightly as Sheik rounded upon him.

"Your face mask! The Eye of Truth symbol!" the other Sheikah's voice was rising with each statement, "Why aren't you wearing them?!"

"The-? Oh, you mean the traditional garb." the other red-eyed man was finding it difficult to follow the thread of conversation as Sheik continued to shout. "It's no longer commonly worn in this region. And the face-masking tradition hasn't been followed for years. None of my family's ever worn one."

"I should have known." Sheik leaned away from the other man, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly in a rare open display of his frustration. "First, the Hero doesn't tell me that his 'Dear and Trusted Friend' is one of my own race, then I find out he's wilfully ignorant of our ancestry! You probably don't even know what a Blood Oath means, do y-"

Sheik's rant was cut off abruptly as Kafei drew his hand sharply across the other Sheikah's face, silencing him. The purple haired noble said nothing as he glared angrily towards his brethren, who was glaring back just as fiercely.

The staircase creaked as the Hero descended the steps, walking back into the reception and was shocked by what he was seeing.

"What in the name of Din is going on?!" Link looked between the pair, who appeared to be barely restraining themselves from throttling each other and tried to calm the proceedings by separating the Sheikah, though he was putting himself in the firing line in the process.

"I'm sorry, Link, but he was speaking out of line." Kafei's tone was not in the least apologetic as he spoke, sounding as though he believed that Sheik deserved to be hit for his outburst.

Sheik made a kind of angry snarling noise in retaliation. Link suspected that his companion's reaction was due to the fact that he couldn't find the appropriate words to counter that statement.

"I'm not the one who's the hypocrite!" Sheik seemed to have found his voice.

"The what-?" Link asked confusedly, frowning slightly as he tried to comprehend the chaos that had occurred during the few minutes he had left his friends alone. "Okay, calm down!" the Hero grabbed onto Sheik's arm and began to lead him away, feeling that it would be better for everyone if the Sheikah duo were out of each other's range.

"Let go of me!"

"Wait, Link. Sheik needs to hear this." Kafei interrupted, turning his concentration towards the other Sheikah. "I am not ignorant of my ancestry, Sheik. Far from it, in fact." the purple haired noble's voice was hard-edged and clipped, "You seem to have formed a quite inaccurate first impression of me. I was merely trying to welcome you in a friendly manner, but you seem to have taken offence to the fact that I am able to convey emotion openly, something that I am aware that you find difficult."

Sheik's eyes flashed angrily at that comment, and the Sheikah made renewed attempts to escape the Hero's firm grip holding him back.

"As for the traditions that I seem to be breaking, most of them are hardly even followed anymore. Princess Zelda's bodyguard, your elder Lady Impa does not even mask her face, isn't that correct?" he paused, questioningly, "And I can assure you that I most certainly know what a Blood Oath is. I simply did not pledge mine to the Hylian Royal family; I pledged mine to Anju instead."

"What?"

"Eyes that seek the Truth, Sheik." the purple haired noble spoke pointedly, "Clearly, you haven't uncovered your own ideals and beliefs. You're still following what you've been told is the truth."

"That's what a Sheikah is _for! We_ don't have a purpose! We live for our masters!"

"Stop talking about yourself like that!" Link spun his companion round to face him, still gripping tightly to Sheik's upper arms. "Your not a goddamn slave, your a person!"

"What the hell do _you _know about it, Hero?!" Sheik retaliated.

"You're worth more than that!" Link spoke, "You're so...much more important that that! Can't you see that people care for you?!"

"People only care about what can be gained from others, nothing else!" and he pulled sharply out of the Hero's grasp, storming out of the Inn.

* * *

Link found Sheik waiting hidden away in East Clock Town, leaning against the tree near the Laundry Pool, staring into the depths of the water but not really seeing anything.

"Sheik..." the Hero sighed wearily, leaning against the tree beside his companion, who acknowledged his presence by casting him an irritated glance. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would upset you."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sheik's voice was low with a rough edge, a sign of the Sheikah trying to remain resolutely calm, though his efforts seemed to be failing somewhat.

"I didn't think it was important to say that Kafei is a Sheikah." the Hero mused, "I'm sorry, I should have known that it would've surprised you."

The Sheikah made sound of disbelief, pushing away form the tree to walk around the poolside, pacing a little as he was debating whether he should leave or continue to argue. He decided to continue arguing.

The Hero, however, decided that he'd had enough and turned away from his companion, exiting the Laundry Pool.

"Where are _you_ going?!" Sheik demanded angrily. Link didn't reply. The Sheikah cursed under his breath as he watched the Hero disappear from his line of sight.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Kafei asked nonchalantly, leaning casually upon the reception desk as he waited for customers.

"Yeah." Link spoke, but quickly asked his own question, the reason that he'd returned to the Stock Pot. "Kafei, do you still have that key?"

"What key?"

"You know, the one for the storeroom at the back of the Curiosity Shop?" Link couldn't help but grin at the plan he was beginning to put into place. His friend seemed to have caught onto what the Hero was planning as the purple haired noble began to laugh.

"You really think that's a good idea? Seriously?" the red-eyed man asked unbelievably, "Yeah, I've got the key, but I don't think you're friend's going to like what you're about to try."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do." Link spoke slightly nervously, "Come on, I'll need your help."

"Hang on, what do you need me for?"

"You'll see." and the Hero grinned widely, that sparkle in his eyes that meant Kafei knew his friend was planning something reckless.

* * *

Still sulking by the tree in the Laundry Pool, Sheik saw the Hero and the purple haired noble approach where he sat and couldn't help being rattled by the fact that the pair had returned to taunt him. The masked Sheikah couldn't help but feel distinctly hard-done-by, as it had started raining not long after he'd set up post sitting by the lone tree and his clothes were now sticking to his body uncomfortably.

Pulling at his clothing around his neck that was making him feel disorientated, Sheik settled on selecting his fiercest glare for use on the companions who had ascended the stairway at the entrance of the Laundry Pool.

The other red-eyed man's presence was irritating him greatly, though Sheik couldn't find a suitable reason why. The Sheikah was aware that, whatever it was about this Kafei that was bothering him, it had a great deal to do with the other man's ability to interact lightly, to joke and laugh with the Hero without his comments being sarcastic or trying to appear as if he didn't have time for the Hero.

Why was it that this stranger, who had met the Hero only a handful of times, was so close to the Hero?

"Ah, you're still here." Link spoke nonchalantly, trying and failing to appear unconcerned, "Sheik, can I talk to you, please?"

"You're doing it now, Hero." Sheik's tone was severely clipped as he glared at the pair, "What do you want?"

"I really didn't mean to upset you. Seriously, it was stupid of me not to realise that it would bother you."

"Link, you don't want to have this conversation here." Kafei cut in pointedly, reminding the Hero of his plan. "Look, I've got the key to that storeroom there. It's small, but at least you'd stay dry. Link has lots of things he wants to say, so you would be as well taking shelter."

"…"

"You're already soaked through as it is." Link tried to persuade the Sheikah, "Zelda would be mad at me if I let you get sick when I'm meant to be looking after you and showing you the town…"

"Since when have you listened to what the Princess says, Hero?"

"Well, she sometimes has a point, you know."

Sheik considered his options. Sit and sulk here until the Hero and the noble decided to go away, or go somewhere inside where he could dry off and pretend to listen to whatever nonsense the Hero wanted to talk to him about.

"…Fine." Sheik decided, "I'll listen. You've got ten minutes, Hero, so you'd better get to the point." he growled half-heartedly as he got to his feet.

"Okay, well let me open up this room for you then, then I'll get out of your way." Kafei spoke and led the way over the bridge, slotting an old iron key into the lock, opening the door and holding it ajar for the Hero and the Sheikah.

Sheik stepped through first, eager to get this over and done with quickly, already thinking of curling up somewhere to practice his harp.

The door clicked shut and the key twisted in the lock almost immediately after the Hero stepped into the store room.

He'd been tricked into being locked in with the Hero.

Shit.

Sheik blinked rapidly, the blackness seeming to expand as his pupil dilated. He could feel himself begin to panic, trapped. The Sheikah's slow, shallow breathing, a result of his still injured ribs, was making him dizzy. It didn't help that the Hero's proximity was making him nervous.

It was the coal cellar incident all over again, he knew it, Sheik thought. The same tension hung in the air. A mix of something intoxicating that the Sheikah couldn't place.

But he did know that, whatever it was, the feeling was dangerous and _potent. _

The air moved between the pair as Link stepped forwards, involuntarily making Sheik uncomfortable as that strange feeling settled in his chest, weighing down his ability to breath easily. It made his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"Sheik, are you okay?" Link asked worriedly, reaching out to touch the Sheikah's shoulder, but he twitched away out of his grasp quickly, "I know you don't do well in small spaces..."

"I-I'm fine." Sheik stammered and tried to move away, but his back hit against the wall.

"No, you're not. You're shaking..." the Hero's concerned voice made Sheik look up, and he made the mistake of making eye contact with him.

Sheik had always thought that the Hero's eyes were striking, but the near blackness of the storeroom seemed to make his eyes burn brighter. At this proximity, the Sheikah also noticed that the Hero had beautifully long, dark eyelashes.

And then Sheik realised he was gaping openly at him.

Shit.

"Ah, s-sorry." Sheik stammered again, looking away quickly.

"What for?" Link successfully feigned ignorance as he leaned in closer, pretending that he couldn't hear the Sheikah well.

"I apologise, Hero. I was...looking at you." the Sheikah admitted shamefacedly, far more easily than he normally would have done.

That simple admission made the Hero's heart swell and for a moment, Link couldn't find the words to speak. He'd planned to find out what Sheik was getting so worked up about, so this was a surprising turn of events. The Hero wasn't complaining, mind.

"..."

"...Sorry, Hero."

A heavy silence settled between the pair, until the Hero decided to break it.

"...I don't mind."

"What?" scarlet eyes snapped back to meet cerulean.

"I said I don't mind you looking." Link couldn't help but smile slightly as he spoke, so softly that the other man almost never heard him.

"..." Sheik didn't know how to reply to that statement, as the colour in his cheekbones stained a darker shade of red. Sheik's eyes widened for a moment as he stared back blankly at the Hero, until Link moved closer one hand moving to ease down Sheik's cowl as he tilted his head and hesitated, his lips almost grazing the Sheikah's.

But the Hero paused, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He still didn't know how Sheik felt; all Link did was play games with the Sheikah, toying with him and hinting at something deeper between the two.

For all he knew, Sheik could resent him.

So he waited for Sheik to react instead, though the Hero was finding it extremely difficult to hold back with Sheik's breath playing across his lips like that.

Sheik's initial reaction would have been to shove the Hero away violently, then run.

But something changed.

It had happened so fast that Sheik wasn't sure when he moved, nor when he'd abandoned his rationality. All he knew was that when the Hero murmured his name in that low, husky tone, his body had acted of it's own accord.

The Sheikah had lunged forward, bridging the gap between them and captured the Hero's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Link didn't need any further persuasion and responded equally, feeling so ridiculously happy that he was almost giddy.

Neither partner ceased; Sheik preferring to pull the Hero closer by the back of the neck, accidentally scratching him in his haste and Link being far more pre-occupied in tasting every inch of the Sheikah he could reach.

* * *

Kafei paced nervously on the outside, tracing the same path from the bridge to the storeroom door and back again. It had already been fifteen minutes since he'd locked the Hero and the Sheikah in the storeroom, so Kafei wondered if he should let them out now.

It didn't help that the purple-haired noble felt like a cheap voyeur listening to the conversation, or now more accurately the lack of it, that was happening inside the small room. The Terminian hoped that no one would see him with his ear pressed against the door like that. He'd never live it down...

Ten minutes they had said, so Kafei felt justified in his decision to open the door and let them out. It was his own fault if they'd lost track of time.

He just hoped he didn't have to see too much...

Taking the key into his hands, Kafei slotted the iron device into the lock and twisted it.

Evidently, neither party had heard the sound of the door opening.

"Ah, sorry." Kafei cleared his throat and flushed as he laid eyes upon his friends, who were...getting to know each other quite thoroughly.

The disarray was quite amusing, the purple-haired noble thought after he'd gotten over his initial shock. It looked as though he'd interrupted the Hero and the Sheikah before they'd gotten too carried away.

Sheik pulled away hastily, turning to look from Kafei standing in the doorway, to the Hero, who was looking down at him oddly, and back again.

At that moment, it dawned on Sheik what he'd done. He'd made a critical mistake.

"Kafei? I thought I'd told you just to leave us here." Link playfully chided his friend, not realising that he was giving away the fact that this act was pre-empted.

"Well, you guys have been here for at least twenty minutes now." the purple-haired noble spoke.

"Link, you…planned this?" Sheik asked blankly, finding it difficult to believe that the Hero would trick him like that.

"No, I just-" Link began trying to explain, but Sheik pulled away angrily, using all of the willpower he possessed to keep himself from striking the Hero, turned away from him and ran.

He realised it now. The mistake he'd made.

It was the thing he claimed didn't exist.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	8. Reconcilliation

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. So, you lucky people, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it does lean towards the yaoi a bit ^^. Apologies to Kherron20.

* * *

No Such Thing

Chapter 8: Reconcilliation

"Shouldn't you be going after him?" Kafei asked quietly, casting a wary glance towards his friend who hadn't spoken a word since the Sheikah had ran away from him half an hour ago.

The Hero had stared after Sheik, but made no effort to chase him and instead, they had found themselves in the Milk Bar.

"I'm sorry, Link." Kafei apologised, "I didn't know whether I should've just unlocked the door and left or not…"

"It's alright, Kafei." the Hero sighed wearily, draining the remainder of his drink in one motion.

"No, it's my fault Sheik ran away. If I hadn't disturbed-"

"It couldn't be helped." Link cut through his friend's voice, "I expected him to run away as soon as I tried anything, anyway."

"…"

The pair lapsed into silence, both not knowing what to say to the other until Kafei spoke up.

"You love him, don't you?" Kafei asked gently.

"Yeah." Link admitted, raising a hand to cover his eyes, "But Sheik never seems to realise that. He always thinks that I'm playing with him…"

"Well, surely he'll realise it now that he's practically jumped you." the purple-haired noble smirked.

"Nah, he'll likely convince himself that he fell on me or something." the Hero tried to laugh, but the humour was forced. It was obvious that Link was still thinking about the Sheikah.

There was no point in Kafei being there to lighten his friend's mood if the Hero didn't have the heart to listen to his bracing words of reassurance.

Kafei decided to find the other Sheikah.

* * *

The purple-haired noble found his brethren sitting at the base of the lone tree in the Laundry Pool. He looked troubled, Kafei thought.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Link?"

"What, so he can hit me or laugh at me?" Sheik's tone was severely clipped.

"I'm sure he just wants to talk to you…"

The masked Sheikah made a sound of disbelief at that statement..

"Link wasn't the one who ran away." Kafei pointed out, "Do you think that he would've ran away from you?"

"…No." Sheik admitted, "He's too stubborn for that…"

"Come on, you can't stay here all night." the purple-haired noble spoke, offering a hand to help up his fellow Sheikah. Sheik accepted the gesture and allowed Kafei to pull him to his feet. "Let's go for a drink…"

Kafei had taken him to the Milk Bar, where Sheik saw the Hero sitting by himself at the far end of the counter. He looked awful. And angry.

Sheik was unsure if he should approach the Hero in this state. The Sheikah knew by previous experience that Link wouldn't drink himself into a stupor, not after the last time he did that, but the expression he was wearing…

The only other time Sheik had seen the Hero like this was when Zelda switched places with him at the last temple meeting…

The red eyed man closed his eyes, remembering. That had been a cruel plan from the start, and he'd told the Princess that it would hurt Link badly. But she hadn't listened. Instead, she went ahead with her plan of making the Hero believe that herself and Sheik were one and the same; an alter-ego.

That was the first time Sheik experienced remorse.

With each temple meeting, Sheik's icy demeanour had begun to thaw; his words became less barbed, his impatience dissolved into solace derived from the Hero's company. He had wanted to spend more time with the Hero, who had intrigued him from the moment they'd met.

It was at the Water Temple that Sheik realised that he'd subconsciously allowed the Hero to bypass several layers of the Sheikah's defences. He'd begun to think of the Hero as a kindred spirit…No, as a friend…

Looking at the Hero now, Sheik realised that he was perilously close to losing his friendship again…

"_Speak_ to him Sheik." Kafei urged. "I know you think that Link is just playing with you, but do you _honestly _believe that? After all you have been through together?"

"…"

"Sheik, it's too late to think about denying how you feel." the purple-haired noble's voice softened into understanding. "I know you're afraid to commit-"

"Be quiet!" the masked Sheikah snapped angrily. "I don't…I-I don't feel that way about him."

"Then why are you finding this so difficult?" Kafei asked carefully, "Why can't you just laugh it off as a mistake?"

"…I…can't." Sheik admitted hesitantly. "I-"

"All you have to do is talk to him, Sheik." his red-eyed brethren spoke gently, "You don't have to make any decisions, just talk to him." the purple-haired noble asked, placing a hand to the Sheikah's shoulder for a moment, giving Sheik an encouraging smile before he walked towards the Hero, whispering something into his ear, then took a seat at the bar a few places away.

It shouldn't be this difficult to approach the Hero, Sheik thought as he continued to stand there, at a loss as to how he should proceed.

Why was that?

The pang that he felt in his navel he'd just experienced at the sight of the purple-haired noble interacting effortlessly with the Hero.

Sheik considered that thought. It was unusual for his to act so…emotionally.

The Sheikah continued to prod at that hollow feeling that had gripped his ribcage, trying to work out exactly why he was getting so wound up over the Hero talking to someone else.

Why was it bothering him so much?

Sheik wasn't stupid. Of course he knew. Although simple affectionate gestures were sometimes lost on him, that didn't mean that he didn't notice some things.

Like the gentle brush of the Hero's hands against his…

The times that Sheik had seen _that look _in the Hero's eyes…

Each time his mood has improved in the Hero's company and the way that they've spent time together, teasing and laughing at the other's misfortune…

The way he's lost his temper at simple things he usually wouldn't get angry at…

Every time he's snapped at the Hero…

Sheik found it difficult to take in. His ignorance had remained defiant for too long that Sheik couldn't believe how blind he'd been.

Oh, Din. So the Princess knew all along…

And so did Kafei…

"_All you have to do is speak to him, Sheik." _Kafei's words echoed in his head.

Sheik needed to talk to the Hero. He couldn't put it off for much longer…

Approaching where Link sat, the Hero didn't look round as Sheik moved to stand beside him.

"Hero." Sheik addressed hesitantly, but his companion didn't look towards him, nor make any reply. "…Link." the red eyed man tried again to catch the Hero's attention. "I-I'm…sorry." Sheik apologised. "I need to talk to you…"

The Hero defiantly ignored his companions attempts to engage him in conversation, lifting his glass to his lips and drinking slowly.

Sheik hesitantly moved his hand to take the glass from the Hero, letting his fingers trail over Links hand and replaced the glass on the counter, then took hold of his hand.

Link turned to meet the Sheikah's gaze, allowing himself to be led out of the bar, cynicism clear in his steely edged eyes and stony expression.

Kafei watched them leave…

Exiting the Milk Bar, Sheik realised that it was too busy for them to talk comfortably. Looking around, the Sheikah noticed the alleyway between the Milk Bar's exterior brick wall and the boundary wall of East Clock Town that would be perfect.

Sheik led the Hero through into the alleyway gently, letting go of Link's palm and turning to face him warily, not meeting Link's eyes.

He chanced a quick glance at the Hero, seeing a mixed expression of defensiveness and curiosity. Link looked as if he was about to speak, but Sheik cut in before him.

"K-Kafei said that I-I s-should talk to you." the words came out in a fumbled rush. "I-I mean, I w-wanted to t-talk to you."

Sheik cringed. This was going all wrong. Link was glaring angrily at him and he sounded like an idiot.

Exhaling and inhaling slowly, Sheik tried again. "Link…I-I wanted to talk to you. Please, give me a moment."

"No, it's my fault." the Hero spoke, "I shouldn't have done that to you…I just- I didn't know how else to talk to you." he admitted. "Look at us, I can't believe we'd fall out like this." Link smiled, though it seemed a little too rigid to be natural.

"I didn't want us to fall out either..." Sheik spoke.

"…"

"Link, there's things I want to ask you…"

"Go ahead, I don't mind." the Hero spoke, smiling gently. "I want to say something too."

"Uh, I really don't know where to start." Sheik voiced nervously, "Link…do you mean what you said? That people do care…for me?" the red eyed man looked away shyly.

"By that you mean 'Do I care for you?' Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" Link asked gently, relaxing his previously stern demeanour.

"I-I think I need to…" Sheik nodded his affirmation cautiously, not fully certain.

"It's simple. I love you."

"…"

"Sheik?"

"…I-" the red eyed man hesitated, colour rising into his cheekbones.

"I'm not looking for an answer from you, Sheik." the Hero reassured, "I want you to know that I'm serious. I never though you'd think I was toying with you. I respect you too much to hurt you." Link spoke genuinely.

"I know." Sheik spoke, seeing the truth in the Hero's eyes, "And I'm sorry. For running away. I shouldn't have done that…"

"You were well within your rights. I don't mind."

"No, I…I've been blind for so long. I should've seen it, but-"

"…?"

"I-" Sheik began, but found it difficult to continue. But it needed to be said…"I-I think that I…I f-feel the s-same…"

"Sheik…" the Hero's eyes softened and he stepped towards his companion.

"No, I-I know I feel the same." the red eyed man re-assessed his feelings, "I'm attracted to you too, Hero. I think I-I'm in…love with you." Sheik held the Hero's gaze with equal intensity for a few seconds, before looking away in humiliation.

Perhaps it was the strength it took for the Sheikah to finally admit his feelings to the Hero, but tears welled in Sheik's eyes, much to his horror.

Link seized his companion in a fierce embrace, folding the Sheikah into his arms and stroking his hair gently. Sheik wept into the Hero's shoulder, curling his arms around the taller man's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Hero." Sheik cried, "I-I love you. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay." Link comforted, kissing his companion's temple, running his hand along Sheik's back in a soothing gesture. "I understand. Don't cry." the Hero spoke gently, before feeling a gentle press of lips on the skin of his neck. "Huh?" Link pulled away slightly so that he could look at the Sheikah properly, wiping away the tears on Sheik's face.

Sheik tried to motion again, hesitating slightly before he cupped a hand to the Hero's face, kissing his lips softly. Link hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to react until repeated his gentle affectionate gestures again and again.

"Sheik…" Link whispered quietly, reacting to the kiss slowly, afraid that his companion would run away again.

The tentative kisses continued for a while, with both the Hero and the Sheikah testing, gauging the other's reactions, both hesitant to deepen the feeling until Sheik acted, trying to get the Hero to open his mouth to him, letting his tongue run across his companion's lips.

"Link…" Sheik murmured against the Hero's parted lips, eyes fluttering as the Hero moved to nip at the red eyed man's jawline and lick and bite at the skin of the Sheikah's throat.

"Ah…" Sheik's voice grew huskier and he tightened his grip on the Hero's hair.

"Ah." Link grimaced and moved forward slightly, "You're pulling my hair."

"…Sorry." the Sheikah apologised and relinquished his grip, moving his hands to rest behind the Hero's neck as Link moved one hand to Sheik's face, thumbs tracing over the red eyed man's lips, the other trailing down his back to pull his companion closer.

"So…you still reckon this can't be happening?" Link grinned and moved to kiss his red eyed Sheikah again, his heart soaring as the other man responded deeply, moaning into the Hero's touch.

"There's no such thing, right?" Sheik parted from Link to grin against his lips and the Hero actually laughed before the Sheikah proved his point by claiming his lips, thrusting his tongue into his companion's mouth and meticulously tasting every inch of the Hero he could reach.

"Goddesses, I love you…" Link gasped breathlessly as he stroked the Sheikah's hair, nibbling and kissing his companion tenderly.

"Link~" Sheik's tone was unlike anything the Hero had heard from the Sheikah before and the Hero had to admit that he found it to be deeply arousing. Exhaling, the Hero leaned his lower body closer to the Sheikah as their lips met again, his hips grinding against Sheik's pelvic line.

"Link, ah~" Sheik bucked sharply against the Hero's groin, earning him a deep husky moan from his companion, who dipped his head to rest against Sheik's temple.

"Sheik, d-don't do…that." Link stammered, whispering throatily into the Sheikah's ear, making Sheik's already flushed face turn a richer shade of scarlet.

"Why, it sounded like you enjoyed it." Sheik smirked widely, biting on Link's ear and experimenting by moving his hips against the Hero's.

"Ah." Link groaned for the second time, "Sheik s-stop doing t-that." his breathing was becoming erratic…

"Sorry…" The red eyed man apologised and quit the motion. "Do you think that Kafei will be looking for us? He saw us leave…"

"Nah, he knows better than to do _that_ again." Link grinned and Sheik laughed at the statement.

"C'mon, we can finish this later." the red eyed man pulled back to smile at the Hero. "Kafei will be getting bored of waiting for us."

Link made a face indicating that he'd _very _much like to continue, but his companion did have a valid point.

"I won't run away, I promise." Sheik smiled, placing a gentle peck on the Hero's lips.

"Promise?" Link grinned playfully.

"I already said that I won't." the Sheikah reassured, "Let's go, Hero." he spoke, taking his companion's hand and leading him back toward the Milk Bar, feeling very grateful that his tabard hung to below crotch level as they moved back into the lively atmosphere of the pub.

Kafei was still sitting at the bar, apparently on his second drink if the empty tankard on the counter was any indication.

"Hey, Link, Sheik." he greeted warmly, glancing round briefly, then did a double take. Then really wanted to know what had happened outside.

Hand in hand, Link and Sheik took seats beside the dumbstruck noble, who stared blankly, taking in his friends tousled hair and flushed face appearances. "Um…so you got your differences sorted, then?" the noble hazarded a guess at the situation.

"Oh, yeah. They're sorted all right." Link smirked and the other Sheikah leaned up to whisper into the Hero's ear, then Kafei almost fell off of his bar stool as the other red eyed man gently bit the Hero's ear. "You staying for a drink, Kafei?" Link asked, completely at ease.

"Um, no. I…think I'm going to call it a night. Let you guys catch up…" the noble spoke detachedly, getting to his feet.

"Ah, well. Maybe next time, then." Link smiled, before seeking out the landlord. "Bartender!" he called sharply, "Drinks please!"

Kafei exited the Milk Bar, losing himself in his thoughts as he headed for home.

"Good Evening, Darling." Anju greeted her husband warmly, kissing him gently on the cheek, "How was your night? And where are our guests?" she looked towards the door, expecting the green-hatted hero and the strangle Sheikah to come in.

"It was…odd." Kafei admitted.

"Hmm? Why was that?"

"Anju, do you ever get the feeling you've stepped into the Twilight Zone?" Kafei asked, still dumbstruck.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	9. Moonlight Kisses

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: This has been puzzling me for a while... I am a Kafei cosplayer. Who wears a blue wig. Why then, do I describe Kafei as the "Purple-haired noble?" that makes no sense! But, since I started describing him as that, I'm not gonna change it xD.

...I've also just realised that the first letters of this fic's title could also be read as "No Sexual Tension" xD. But, anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Moonlight Kisses

The companions were still in the Milk Bar. Whether they were celebrating their new relationship, drinking to their successful completion of psyching out Kafei or a combination of both was now anyone's guess. A few rounds of drinks had been consumed by then, so both the Hero and the Sheikah were filled with a warm leisurely presence caused by the alcohol in their systems.

Sheik had become clingy. The Hero had taken to sporadically giggling at random intervals.

"Did you see Kafei's face?" Link tried to contain his laughter, taking another mouthful of his drink. "He looked like he was gonna burst a blood vessel or something!"

"Link." Sheik spoke reproachfully, running his fingers through the Hero's golden bangs leisurely, "You shouldn't wind him up like that..."

"I know, but honestly. He's so uptight and proper it's ridiculous." Link smiled vaguely, "But...he's a good guy. A trustworthy friend..." At this, the Hero paused, eyebrows drawing together in thought as though something pained him.

"Link?" the Sheikah questioned worriedly, resting his hands on his companion's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Ah, it's nothing." Link dismissed, ruffling Sheik's hair affectionately and placing a kiss to his companion's temple. "I'm just thinking too much."

"Well..." the red eyed man began, taking a final swig of his drink and placing the glass on the tabletop, "Shouldn't we think about leaving? It's getting quite late and it wouldn't be proper to arrive back at the Stock Pot in the early hours in case we wake Kafei and Anju."

"Sure" Link smiled warmly, draining the remainder of his drink, easing off of his barstool and giving his companion a quick peck on the cheek as they turned to leave the Milk Bar.

As they walked through eastern Clock Town, the Hero and the Sheikah had found that they'd taken a detour in their walk home. The town square was lit up with the multi-coloured festival lights, the empty stalls ready for trading later in the day when the sun rose above the horizon. It was a quaint kind of peace, Sheik thought, as he walked beside his companion who was striding casually, yet a little unbalanced, through central Clock Town.

Sheik noticed that he too was a little bit tipsy. It was a nice feeling, he decided, as it contented him and made the edges of his vision soften gently. The Sheikah heard the Clock Tower chime 2am and felt his eyes moved to gaze at the tower carefully, thinking.

"Link..." the red eyed man spoke gently, coming to a halt as they stepped in front of the Clock Tower.

"Hmm?" the Hero turned round to face the Sheikah, whose eyes were averted from his, staring nervously at the ground. "Sheik? What's wrong?"

Sheik's eyes moved to meet cerulean. It took the red eyed man several moments before he moved slowly, letting his arms rove up the Hero's torso to rest on Link's chest. Leaning towards the Hero, Sheik moved to press his lips gently against his companion's mouth.

"Sheik..." Link murmured, folding the smaller man into his arms and returning the kiss equally.

"Link...I-I love you." the red eyed Sheikah spoke gently, circling his arms behind his companion's neck and easing into the Hero's embrace.

"Hey, you don't need to get all serious just so you can say that..." the Hero chided gently, ruffling his companion's hair. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, eyes softening as he looked at the other man.

"Ah, nothing. It's just..." Sheik began, but let his sentence trail off, unsure how to voice his anxiety and forced a smile. "Let's get back to the Inn."

Twisting their key in the front door of the Stock Pot Inn, the companions eased their selves into the reception room of their accommodation. At this time of the night, the check in desk lay vacant. The reception was dimly lit by one torch burning half-heartedly, just enough to illuminate the stairs.

Managing to avoid stumbling as the pair ascended the stairs, Link and Sheik unlocked the door to their room and stumbled into the twin bedroom.

Sheik heard Link's muttered curse as he almost tripped over the rug on the floor and failed to stifle a laugh.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed indignantly, "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry Hero." the Sheikah's lip curved into a smile at his companion's reaction.

"I think I deserve a better apology than that." the Hero smirked mischievously, his hands reaching out to grab the Sheikah, who twisted and turned in an effort to break away as Link wrapped his arms around the red eyed man's waist.

"L-Link, let me go!" Sheik yelped, laughing weakly at the Hero's playful mood as the other man nipped gently at his jaw, then moved to press their lips together.

"No." the Hero whispered gently against the red eyed man's ear, "Not for being mean to me." he grinned.

"I said I was sorry." Sheik decided to play along, moving to clasp his hands behind the Hero's neck, pulling his companion down into his kiss.

The Sheikah couldn't help but feel smug when a heard a moan escape the Hero's lips. "See? You forgive me, right?"

"Not a chance." Link pulled Sheik closer, deepening the kiss and contact between them.

Sheik pulled away, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sheik?" Link questioned worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Twelve hours...

That was how long ago he'd met Kafei and Anju. Only a few hours since they'd apparently started this...relationship.

Sheik balked at that.

"It's too fast." the red eyed man spoke sharply, seriously. "I'm...uncomfortable about this. We've both been drinking, we're not thinking straight."

"Ah. I'm sorry Sheik." Link apologised, automatically letting the Sheikah go and stepping away to a respectable distance. "I'll leave, it's okay."

"Don't be ridiculous." the red eyed man smiled at the Hero's reaction, "I'm just saying that it's not the best idea right now..." Sheik paused and gave Link a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm not saying get away from me."

"Heh, sorry." Link snickered.

"Plus, I think Kafei would object even more if we came home late, then proceeded to keep him and Anju up half the night, don't you?"

Link agreed by laughing at Sheik's statement, "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, you fancy a game?"

"Sure." the Sheikah smirked, moving to sit on his bed.

* * *

The surreal nature of today's events did not go away, much to Kafei's chargrin.

The feeling that Kafei had somehow stumbled into some sort of parallel world continued for the purple-haired noble. He'd already been stunned by this whiplash-enducing change in his friends' behaviour, but this was beginning to get ridiculous.

The purple haired noble rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He then proceeded to shove a pillow in his face in an effort to block out the distracting noise coming from down the hallway...

In the name of Majora, how long where they gonna keep this up?

He was being tormented, that was it. That had to be it.

Please, let it be that...

From across the hallway, the purple-haired noble could hear conversation he couldn't quite make out, laughter and occasional giggling. This was the cause of Kafei's current predicament.

How could he sleep with the images those sounds were sending to his brain?

Couldn't they be more considerate?

...

Silence...

Kafei closed his eyes, feeling grateful for the silence and drew a deep breath, hoping to drift to sleep quickly.

...

An obnoxiously loud..._yelp? _woke the purple haired noble. Snapping his eyes open, Kafei decided he'd had enough.

Pulling himself out of bed, Kafei marched down the hallway purposefully. And lost steam once he reached his friend's room.

Kafei stalled.

What, really could he say? "Sorry to disturb you guys, but could you keep your noisy love-making down please?"

...

Nah, that wouldn't work.

Instead, the purple-haired noble opted for a more polite approach, and knocked the door smartly. No response. Kafei repeated the motion more loudly this time.

"Um, sorry for the intrusion..." Kafei clung to the door as he eased it open slowly, making sure to make the door creak on it's rusty hinge as he did so. Concentrating on looking at the floor to his right, determinedly avoiding meeting his friends' gaze, Kafei was about to speak, before the Hero's startled voice distracted him.

"Kafei? What are you doing up at this time of night?" Link asked plainly, looking up from his deck of cards.

"Oh, I apologise if we woke you Kafei. I realise that we were speaking quite loudly." Sheik spoke calmly, sitting cross-legged on the opposite bed.

Link and Sheik sat on their own twin bed, sitting opposite each other with the small bedside table moved to sit bridging the gap between them. They'd been playing poker.

Kafei was confused.

Link grinned and wolf-whistled as Kafei stepped into the room a bit better, forgetting that he was only wearing his boxers and Sheik tried to stifle his laughter at his Sheikah brethren.

"Whoo! Looking good Kafei!" he laughed good naturedly at his friend.

"Hey!" Kafei crossed his arms in embarrassment, "I wasn't thinking, okay!"

"Sorry." Sheik apologised. "We won't keep you up anymore, we're going to bed now."

"Fine. I'm leaving now." the purple-haired noble declared a little impatiently, turning to almost bolt out of the door.

Breakfast that morning was going to be an awkward affair.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


	10. Carnival Nights

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: Sheik doesn't believe in love. Link proves him wrong. Shink, shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: It's been a while, folks, but I'm back on form now ^^.

Here it is, the next chapter of No Such Thing~

* * *

Chapter 10: Carnival Nights

Kafei was still mentally cursing himself the next morning as he walked into the small kitchen at the back of the Stock Pot's ground floor. Busying himself with filling a teapot with water and placing it on the newly lit hob, the purple haired noble took a seat at the table.

How had he managed to make quite such a fool of himself? Honestly.

The sound of shuffling movement caught the red eyed man's attention as the Hero appeared in the doorway, perfectly awake and grinning slightly as he saw his Terminian friend at the table drinking his coffee.

"Morning!" the Hero greeted brightly, a little too bright for the purple haired noble, to be honest, but Kafei was used to Link's chipper disposition first thing in the morning.

"Hey." Kafei greeted, smiling a little as he returned to his drink, "Coffee?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Link declined, moving to fill a glass of water instead before taking a seat beside his red eyed friend.

"So..." the purple haired noble spoke, setting his mug down, "Did you and Sheik get your problems sorted out last night?"

"I think we're on the same page now." Link began. "But, I think...we're together now. At least...Sheik seems okay with it now."

"Who's okay with what now?" a third voice spoke clearly as the other Sheikah entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Morning." the Hero looked over his shoulder and smiled widely at his companion. "Oh, it was nothing, just talking that's all." and he moved to catch the Sheikah's lips as Sheik bent down to kiss him.

"Link!" Sheik complained, "Don't...do that in front of people." the red eyed man muttered shyly, pushing the Hero away roughly, though the act was playful.

Kafei cleared his throat loudly, becoming suddenly uncomfortable in his friends' presence. "Um, I've things to be getting on with. I'll leave you two to get on with it. I-I mean, um...I-I'd better be going." the purple haired noble stammered over his words and exited hastily, knocking his elbow against the counter as he went.

Link sniggered.

"Stop that!" Sheik scalded impatiently, "You're making your friend uncomfortable."

"Ah, I can't help it, Kafei's so uptight." Link spoke, still grinning, "He needs to learn to loosen up a bit."

"Making him all but bolt from our presence isn't the best way to go about that, Hero." Sheik drawled lazily.

"So, what shall we do today?" The Hero ignored Sheik's comment, pulling the Sheikah into his arms and sit on his lap.

"Well, the festival is tonight." Sheik spoke, playing idly with the Hero's hair. "We're not in Termina very often, and for once our trips actually coincide with the festival. I'd like to see it."

"Mmm." Link agreed, "Plus it'd be a chance to dress and enjoy our break for a while..."

"Shall we go then? It'd be a nice break..."

"Alright, sounds like it'll be fun..." Link smiled gently.

* * *

"Kafei, I need your help." Sheik burst into the purple haired noble's office in a panic.

"Ah, calm down a minute." Kafei blinked, wondering what had flustered his Sheikah brethren so much. "What's wrong?"

"I need to choose an outfit."

"..."

If it wasn't for Sheik looking as if he was about to faint, Kafei would have collapsed in a fit of laughter at that statement, but the purple haired noble saw how worried his friend looked. Calmly, Kafei tried to appear impassive as he asked "An outfit? Ah, are you and Link attending the festival this evening?"

"Yes. we only decided this morning." Sheik explained. "And, uh..."

"Ah, I see. You want something nice to wear so that you look your best, right?" Kafei smiled gently. "I've got just the thing. Come on, let's see if we can find you an outfit..." and he lead the other man away.

* * *

For whatever reason, Kafei had decided that Sheik should borrow some of his clothes for the festival. Instead of taking him to a shop like Sheik assumed, Kafei had lead the other Sheikah into his wardrobe instead.

Kafei decided that the most appropriate way to dress for a festival would be to wear yukata; the traditional festival garb.

Sheik had barely managed to talk his Sheikah brethren out of forcing him to wear skin tight linen trousers and a flouncy, billowy shirt similar to the ones the purple haired noble usually wore. After being marginally dissuaded from the previous idea, Kafei tried to dress Sheik in a short yukata to show off his legs, which the warrior flatly denied.

Sheik was amazed that Kafei was married.

"Now, how about this one. See it's a little longer than that other one, but still shows off your ankles at least."

"Kafei, I am not going around wearing bright orange." Sheik deadpanned, "I'm meant to be a ninja."

"It's not bright orange, it's peach." Kafei was offended. "And you're a Sheikah, not a ninja."

"No, Kafei, it's awful. Let me try another one." Sheik was growing ever more impatient with his Sheikah brethren and let his anger out by forcefully rifling through the clothes rail Kafei had set out. After much deliberation, he settled on picking out a navy blue yukata with a triangle print design.

"This one." Sheik decided, holding up the cotton garment for Kafei to examine.

"Sheik, that one's too dark for your skin tone." Kafei tried to persuade the other Sheikah, "But, then again...The dark blue would look good on you."

"Kafei, I'm wearing this one." Sheik glared, "Now, help me put it on, will you? I'll need help with the knot..."

* * *

The multicoloured lanterns hanging above Clock Town glowed brightly, inviting the many citizens to browse through the many stalls that had been set up as part of the Festival.

Link sighed impatiently. He'd agreed to go on ahead of his friends, but found that he had grown bored quickly without someone to share his company with.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kafei spoke cheerfully "Wardrobe drama, you know how Sheik is..." the grin on the purple haired noble's face was playful. Link mentally cursed.

Hang on a minute, where was Sheik? Link peered behind Kafei and Anju, noticing a bowed head of honey-blonde hair.

"Sheik?" Link questioned carefully, unsure why his companion was behaving so strangely.

"Now, Sheik, did you really dress yourself all up just so you could hide away shyly?" Kafei spoke not unkindly, nudging his Sheikah brethren forwards into sight.

Sheik resisted briefly, before allowing himself to be pushed into view. He wouldn't make eye contact with the Hero.

"S-Sorry, I kept you waiting so long..." Sheik raised his head towards the Hero, blinking nervously, "I hope you don't mind."

"Ah, Sheik? Wow, I...O-Of course I don't mind, I...uh." Link found that his speech had become strangely disconnected as he took in his companion's appearance.

Kafei, it seemed, had convinced the other Sheikah to discard his cowl and even the ridiculously pointless turban was gone.

Sheik's short tufty hair was loose and moving freely, framing that beautiful face. He was wearing a simple navy yukata patterned with triangles a shade lighter than the cloth and was tied with a pure white obi belt.

The Hero couldn't help but let his eyes slide down Sheik's appearance. The yukata was open slightly at the neck, showing off a tantalising sliver of the Sheikah's chest.

Link gaped.

His demure little Sheikah was making his body go haywire. When had he become so bold?

Oh. No, it wasn't that Sheik had become particularly bold.

The Hero turned to look questioningly at Kafei, who merely grinned back.

"...K-Kafei picked the outfit." Sheik lied shyly, feeling nervous as he tugged at the fold self-consciously, closing the neckline much to Link's dismay. "I wasn't sure about it..."

"Oh! It looks good!" Link was too busy taking in his companion's appearance to realise he hadn't complimented him. "You really suit it, Sheik. You surprised me, I never expected you to look so beautiful..." he smiled gently, running a hand through the Sheikah's hair then placed a gentle kiss to the red eyed man's cheek. Sheik flushed adorably at the motion.

"Ah, um...you look very handsome too." the Sheikah blushed deeply, moving to smile widely at the Hero.

Meanwhile Kafei was struggling to contain his amusement at the pair's interaction. Anju nudged him in the ribs, gently telling him to stop bothering their friends. The couple decided to leave the Hero and the Sheikah to their privacy and wandered through the stalls of the festival leisurely, hand in hand.

"...So" Link's voice had become strangely constricted, "Um, what would you like to see first?"

"Ah, I don't mind really..."

"Do you want to have a look at the stalls?"

"O-okay, sure." Sheik mentally cursed his newly-developed stammer and breathed deeply in an effort to compose himself. "This mask stand looks good." Sheik walked away awkwardly, trying to regain some dignity. That seemed to be a common occurrence nowadays, the Sheikah realised.

They decided to check the eye-catching, brightly coloured mask stall where a large crowd of people were chatting excitedly. The Mask Dealer, they saw, towered above the crowd and wore a bright yellow Keaton mask on the side of his head, talking with his customers.

The Mask Dealer noticed his new customers approaching and raised his head expectantly towards the Hero and the Sheikah.

"Ah! Honoured patrons!" the man grinned widely at the pair. Sheik noticed uneasily that the man had a peculiar appearance of pale skin, white eyes and colourless hair that seemed to offset his strange demeanour. "Come hither, try on my magical masks."

Sheik's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the stranger. Link raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, what's this? Are my patrons afraid to try my masks?" The man blinked, feigning ignorance at the sceptical looks on the Hero and the Sheikah's face. "Perhaps because I have not introduced myself?"

The companions merely stared blankly back.

"I am Kishin Onigami, Magical Mask dealer." the man declared, bowing exaggeratedly, "Please to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!


End file.
